Tears and Rain
by Mistress Carey
Summary: Meses después de que terminase la guerra, el Trío Dorado regresa a Hogwarts para terminar sus estudios, al igual que Draco y otros más. Sin embargo nuestro querido slytherin no está ahí por voluntad propia y deberá hallar su camino entre las distracciones que la vida le pondrá en frente. Lo que él no sabe es que la distracción estaba pegada siempre de un libro y odiaba astronomía.


_HOLA GENTE *agita la manito emocionada*_

_Aquí yo con mi primer fic Dramione, espero que les guste y por supuesto dejen su opinión :)_

* * *

**Capítulo I**

_Compañeros de tren_

Draco miraba las gotas de lluvia azotar el frío cristal. Iba camino a Hogwarts a cursar su séptimo año ya que su madre se lo había pedido mediante una carta enviada desde Azkaban. Habían sido bastante flexibles con respecto a la carta, pero la habían leído antes de enviársela a su respectivo receptor.

Hacía frío y Draco se acurrucó aún más en su asiento y descansando los pies sobre el que tenía frente a él. Le era imposible ignorar las curiosas miradas de nuevos estudiantes y viejos enemigos. Podía sentir la mirada de los tres sobre él. La de Potter, Granger y Weasley que cuchicheaban seguramente de él y de sus no tan pobrecitos padres ahora prisioneros en la isla de Azkaban.

–Ya basta muchachos.– regañó Hermione, aparentemente cansada de lo que estaban hablando.– Déjenlo en paz, sobre todo tú, Ronald.

–Pero todos sabemos que es verdad, Hermione– contradijo Ron.–Ahora baja la voz y siéntate.

–No, si lo hago quiere decir que estoy de acuerdo con ustedes y eso hará que sigan hablando de él de manera injusta. Ni loca me sentaré con ustedes.

Draco giró levemente su cabeza solamente para ver, con el rabillo del ojo, cómo Granger se zafaba del agarre de Weasley y con el ceño fruncido se sentaba junto a él ante la mirada atónita de todos. Draco hizo caso omiso a su nueva compañera de asiento y volteó su cabeza hacia la ventana.

–¿Que quieres, Granger?– murmuró Draco con voz ronca.

–Nada... trato de probar algo, eso es todo.– su voz era neutral pero él podía notar que Hermione estaba un poco dolida.–Malfoy, yo...

–Pues hazlo en otra parte.– cortó Draco, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que le gustaba que Granger estuviera ahí.–No necesito de tu lástima, ve con tus… amigos.

Hermione gruñó algo por lo bajo y le dio un rápido vistazo a Draco antes de levantarse. Se veía más pálido que de costumbre y su característico saco negro le quedaba algo holgado. Eso no podía ser bueno.

–No son mis amigos... por ahora.– dijo ella acercándose a él.– Malfoy...

–Dime Draco.–interrumpió.– Al parecer el apellido Malfoy resulta ser una especie de mono bailarín en el mundo mágico.

Hermione ahogó una risita.

–Bueno... Draco...

–¿Sí?– murmuró él tratando de parecer indiferente.

Hermione se revolvió en su asiento.

–Bueno... eh, no tienes que estar aquí solo si no quieres.

–Eso suena a una invitación, Granger...

–Lo es– respondió Hermione y sin esperara una respuesta de su parte le tocó el hombro en busca de algo que le animase a continuar. Draco se volteó, aún acurrucado entre los dos asientos. Tenía poca barba y ojeras bajo sus grandes ojos grises. Al verlo así, acurrucado y con ojos de cachorro, Hermione no pudo sentir algo de lástima por él.

–Supongo que sabes la respuesta a esa _invitación..._

–Sí– respondió ella, sabiendo que debía irse.– Nos vemos en clase entonces...

–Como sea.

Hermione no dudó en volver con sus amigos.

Draco trató de ignorar el hecho de que **quería **que Granger se quedase. Pero sus pensamientos le dieron dolor de cabeza y terminó recostando su cabeza contra el cristal de la ventanilla, esperando a que Morfeo hiciese su trabajo.

_Todo era oscuro, estaba solo en algún lugar extraño, frío. Frente a él se alzaba un imponente espejo que ya había visto antes, era un recuerdo de su niñez y él supo sin duda que estaba soñando, porque no podía estar escuchando las risas de Weasley y los otros y estar viéndose en el espejo de Oesed al mismo tiempo. Una luz pálida iluminaba el espejo cómo un reflector y Draco se acercó al él. Viéndose a sí mismo como en antaño, aún apuesto, vestido elegantemente de negro y con porte arrogante. _

_Esperaba ver a sus padres, en casa a la hora del té. Conversando cordialmente cómo si fuesen extraños. Su matrimonio nunca fue el mejor y él lo sabía bien. Dormían en habitaciones diferentes y eso de por sí ya decía mucho. _

_En lugar de ver a sus progenitores, estables y "felices" como en los viejos días, vio a una joven de cabello castaño sedoso, recogido en una alta coleta, dejando caer unos cuantos mechones alrededor de su cara pecosa y vestida con un suéter de lana azul pastel, vaqueros gastados y mocasines. Era Granger, sin duda. Riendo, llamándolo por su nombre de pila. Sonriéndole a **él.**_

_–No... yo no... ella...– Draco retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba cayendo en un vacío aún más oscuro si es que era posible._

_Entonces escuchó un tren._

Draco despertó rápidamente. Se encontraba tirado en el piso alfombrado del vagón y lo peor de todo, era que habían llegado. Escuchó unas risas al fondo y se levantó con la poca dignidad que aún le quedaba.

–Ron, déjalo ya– dijo Hermione, empujando a su novio quien no paraba de usar a Draco cómo blanco para sus bromas sin gracia.

–Vamos Hermione, no me digas que no es divertido– rió el pelirrojo.

–No me gusta volar, lo sabes.

–Pues puedo enseñarte si quieres.– el tono incitante de Weasley no le gustó nada a Draco, pero Hermione sólo sonrió.

–Es una causa perdida.

–Vale la pena intentarlo, cariño.– Ron se inclinó un poco y besó a su novia en la coronilla al tiempo que se alejaban del slytherin.

Draco Malfoy se alisó los pantalones y su saco negro. Tomó su equipaje de mano con mano experta, bajándolo de las rejillas que lo mantenían sobre su cabeza, sobre los asientos. Se volteó y vio que ya casi todos se había ido y no faltaba poco para que el tren regresase a la estación King Cross en Londres.

_"Será un año interesante, ¿ah Draquito?",_ le preguntó una voz burlona en su cabeza.

Él no se molestó en molestar y salió del tren antes de que el vapor saliese de la máquina, indicando que estaba lista para volver a hacer otro viaje.

Iba a ser un año interesante, él lo sabía. Sobretodo si Granger iba a tomar clases de vuelo.


End file.
